Bending the Elements
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: Danny Phantom can defend himself, but what about Danny Fenton? One day, his teacher Mr. Lancer gave him a large book that seemed centuries of years old. But what confused him is the four symbols on the cover of this old brown leather book. Danny made his decision and now he traveled to who knows where to learn how to bend the elements.


This had just came to thought. But still i hope you like it!

Warning: This is not a crossover! Aang and the gang will not appear in this story. This story is about Danny learning how to bend. Got it? Okay, enjoy! : - )

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Avatar: the last Airbender in any way, shape or form!**

* * *

"Fenton!" Danny dashed down Casper high's halls as he tried to get away from the one person who called his name. He looked back as he kept running and saw Dash with an angry snarl on his face. "The D- I got on my biology test is gonna cost ya!"

For some reason, Dash Baxter, Casper High's football quarter back AND school bully had always blamed Danny Fenton on every test he failed. For every D, F or lower he would always go to his favorite punching bag to take his anger out on, and that punching bag is Danny himself. Danny skidded and made a sharp turn in the next hall and ran for his life with Dash hot on his tail. He looked ahead and saw his two friends Sam and Tucker.

"Guys! A little help please!" He pleaded as he ran pass them. When Dash was about to run pass them as well, Tucker quickly flung his locker door open making Dash crash right into it with a loud bang. He landed on his back and held his nose with a groan. Danny took his chance and turned himself invisible. (A/N: nobody was in the hall. This was during class and Dash started chasing Danny right when the bell rang.) Dash looked up and growled when he didn't see Danny. He got up and glared at Tucker.

"Your gonna pay Foley!" With that, he grabbed Tucker and stuffed him in the locker he used to help Danny get away and looked around "Fenton, I don't know where you're hiding, but I'm still coming after you!" With that said he marched off holding his bloody nose. When he turned the corner, Danny made himself visible and he sighed.

"Great, another day another time for me be pumbled by Dash." Danny groaned as he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well maybe you need a better way to defend your self?" Sam suggested. "I mean, even though you have ghost powers-"

"Yeah I know, I'll blow my secret."

"Uh hello! Techno geek in some need of help here!" Tucker shouts as he bangs his hands from the inside of his locker. Sam lifted her arm and pulls open the locker and Tucker came falling out landing face first to the marbled floor. He groaned in pain as he got to his feet.

"That's also another thing Sam. I'm a kid with ghost powers and I can't even use them to defend myself anytime I want."

"Maybe you should consider karate. That's something I would use to defend myself!" Tucker suggested as he did a random karate stance and tried punching the lockers, and in result he yelped and held his bruised hand. "Oww!... on second thought, I'll just stick to technology."

"Karate?" Danny questioned as he raised one of his eyes brows and crossed his arms. "I think I'll pass on getting dislocated bones, concussions, and blood loss."

"Well for once, I don't know what to tell you Danny." Sam spoke as they all started heading towards their English class. "You wanna try and find a different way to defend yourself as Danny Fenton, be my guest. I really doubt that you'll find a way."

"I know i'll find a way Sam! You could of at least back me up on this." Danny complained.

"Trust me Danny, I would of suggested karate too." Sam ended the conversation as they finally got to their class and entered.

* * *

"Alright class," Mr. Lancer announced. "Study hard tonight for tomorrow's test on Chapter 2 ;section 1. Now when I say that I want everyone to study." He looked over at Danny and narrowed his eyes. "I want **everyone** to study." Danny made a nervous smile as he looked up to the tall bald man.

Finally the final bell rang and all the students started walking out the classroom. Just as Danny, Sam, and Tucker were about to leave, Mr. Lancer put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to have a word with you." He said in a serious tone.

"Uh..." Danny unsurely said as he turned to face him.

"Go on ahead dude." Tucker nodded. "We'll wait for you outside." Both Sam and Tucker walked out of the classroom. Mr. Lancer walked back to his desk and Sat in his chair as Danny followed. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mr. Fenton, your grade is slipping badly in this class. Your performance on tests is very poor and you've been repeatedly tardy to this class. Do have you have an idea on how you can change those habits to do well in class?"

"Uhm... I'm not really sure what I should do..."

"We'll first of all, let's discuss about getting here on time for class. Do you have an excuse for why you were late to class today?"

"Uh... well... I kinda ran into Dash on way here."

"So you're having bullying problems is what you're telling me, correct?" Danny nodded."Well I'll have a talk with Mr. Baxter later, did you do anything to make him upset?"

"I didn't do anything! Every time Dash gets a bad grade on a test he took, he always blames me to take his anger out on me."

"Did you try defending yourself or did you run away?"

"I... kinda ran..."

"We'll maybe defending yourself instead of running away will help you better Mr. Fenton."

"I can't defend myself! Ever since I was born, I would rely on my sister or my mom. Nobody ever showed me how to defend myself! I just wing it and hope to survive another day." There was a silence in the room. Danny then realized what he did and started shooting apologies at Mr. Lancer. Mr. Lancer just sat in his seat as he watched Danny try to apologize for yelling at him. Finally, he got up from his feet and started walking towards the door. Danny just stood there confused.

"Stay here Mr. Fenton. I'll be right back." Mr. Launcher said before he walked out the classroom, closing the door behind him. Danny tilted his head after he left and scratched his head. When exactly did he say he'll be back?

* * *

A couple of minutes had passed and Danny was sitting at Mr. Lancer's desk and drumming a pencil to entertain himself. He sighed and repositioned himself again for the umpteenth time and yawned. Suddenly the door open and Danny jumped from the sudden sound. Mr. Lancer had finally came back, but he had a book with him.

"what's that?" Danny asked as Mr. Lancer placed the book on top of the desk. Wait did I say book? What I meant to say was a large dictionary... the book was old looking and had a brown leather cover with a few holes and rips. The title of the book was impossible to read for Danny since they were Chinese characters instead of english. Below the title were four symbols. The first one was blue circle with a watery wave like design. The second was green with an oddly cone shape and line designs inside it. The third was easy to tell what it is, it was red with a flame design. Finally the last one was yellow with three swirls. "Do I have to study off of this for punishment? If I do than this is going to at least take me 3 to 4 months!"

"Daniel, understand what I want for you to do. You have been telling me how you just want to defend yourself and not rely on others to do it for you correct?" Danny nodded. "Well if you want to know how, then I would suggest reading that book." Danny's eyes widened in excitement as he held up the leather book.

"You mean this book can teach me to defend myself!? That totally awesome!" Danny was about to open the book to the first page, until Mr. Lancer slammed it shut before he could read the first sentence. "Wait, what are you-"

"I must warn you Daniel that once you start reading this book, it will show you how to defend yourself in so many unexpecting ways that you wouldn't think would happen!" He warned as his eyes narrowed to a serious expression. "Once you start, you CANNOT stop until you've mastered how to defend yourself. Otherwise, you wouldn't be in control of your movements and you might cause a disaster. Most importantly... keep. This. Book. A. Secret! This book has many powerful defence moves that people will want to get their hands on it and learn these techniques for their own needs. I trust you with this book Mr. Fenton, and I really hope you keep this book hidden away and kept a secret. Do not even tell your parents about this. Nor your friends, or any other relatives. Do we make ourselves clear?" Danny stared for a bit as he tried to sink in what he was just told. Keeping another secret? Why does the universe hate Danny? He sighed and Sat up straight in spot.

"I promise Mr. Lancer that I will keep this this book hidden and kept a secret. As a matter of fact, I'll wait to get home and read the book then."

"Alright then Mr. Fenton, you may go now and I'll see you tomorrow." Danny quickly placed the large book in his backpack and started walking towards the door. "But still, I still want you to study for tomorrow's test I expect you to take." Danny sweat dropped and walked out the classroom.

* * *

"So Danny, what did Mr. Lancer want to talk to you about?" Tucker ask as he, Danny, and Sam walked down the sidewalk. Danny bit his lip and spoke.

"He uh... just wanted me to change my bad habit on being late to classes" Danny answered, technically that was half the truth.

"That's all?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"We'll his face was serious and it sounded like it was urgent."

"Well Sam, he always has a serious face." Tucker corrected.

"Are you sure that's ALL you and Mr. Lancer talked about Danny? You were in there for a long time.

"Yes, that's all we talked about." Danny said as calmly as he could. Sam's face showed that she didn't believe him, but slowly she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll just pretend that I believe you." Soon, they separated and went their own ways to go home. When Danny got to his house he quickly ran up to his room and locked the door behind him to be safe if his parents or Jazz came knocking at his door. He opened up his backpack, pulled out the leather book, and Sat down at his desk. He inhaled and exhaled some air before he opened the book to page 1 and read out loud.

**_"In order to learn the ways of defending, you must pick an element to begin. The elements contain: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. You may only pick and master one element at a time."_** Danny stopped reading and started at what he just read. "What do the elements have to do with defending?" He re-read the listed elements multiple times. Then he remembered the symbols on the cover of the book. He closed the book and looked at the cover. "Those symbols must represent the elements. Hmm... I wonder who the author of this book is." Danny looked for the name of the author. He was then surprised when he saw the author was unknown when he couldn't find a name anywhere. "An old book that's falling apart yet it's still holding and an unknown author? Maybe learning these techniques is a bad idea...yet, I do wanna know more about the elements." He then continued to read. _**"Water bending: Water is the element of change. Water bending is the hydrokinetic ability to control water, as well as it's many forms. The moon is the source of power in water bending. Or also known as the first waterbender. The fighting style of water bending is mostly fluid and graceful, acting in concert with the environment. Water benders deal with the flow of energy; they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's own forces against them. Even when water benders do take an attack stance, their moves always appear to flow from one to the other. **_

_**Earth bending: Earth is the element of substance, making earth benders and their people diverse, strong, and enduring. Earth bending is a geokinetic ability to manipulate earth and rock in all their various forms. The first earth benders, Oma and Shu, learned the art from badgermoles. The key to earth bending us utilizing neutral king, which involves waiting and listening for the right moment to strike and, when that moment comes, acting decisively. In other words, Earth benders generally endure their enemies' attacks until the right opportunity to counterattack reveals itself.**_

_**Fire bending: Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. Fire bending is the pryokinetic ability to control fire. Fire bending draws it's power from the sun, and the first human fire benders derived their fire bending techniques from the dragons. It is notable for it's intense and aggressive attacking style and general lack of adequate defensive moves, although some notable fire benders utilize creative defensive techniques by creating large walls of fire, or shooting down incoming objects with precise attacks.**_

_**Air bending: Air is the element of freedom. Air bending is the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate currents of air. Air benders continually sought spiritual enlightenment, and, as a result, all children born into the air nomads were benders. The first air benders learned their art from the flying bison. The key to air bending is flexibility, finding, and following the path of least resistance. Air bending is notable for being almost purely defensive, as well as the most dynamic of the four bending arts. Air benders can overwhelm many opponents at once with large and powerful attacks that could be prove fatal; however, due to the pacifist nature of the air nomads, such attacks are rarely used."** _ After Danny read all that information, he licked his lips. Reading sure made him parched. He closed the book and stood up to stretch. He started thinking again. Bending the four elements? That's new. But what confused him the most was when the book mentioned the word _benders _several times in each section of the paragraphs. What could that mean?

* * *

Before Danny went down stairs to the kitchen, he hid the book somewhere in his room where no one would find it. (A/N: don't ask me! Even I don't know where he hid it.) He grabbed a cup and pour himself some water. He had also made himself a sandwich and started eating. He looked around the kitchen to keep himself entertained, but then his eyes glanced at the water he poured. Should he defend himself with the water element? Whatever that means.

"Hey Danny!" Jazz had walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge to find something to eat. She waited for Danny to reply back, but was confused when he didn't respond back. "Uh Danny?" She called him as she walked over and started waving a hand in front of him. "Hello? Danny, are you there?" Danny blinked and snapped to his senses.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Jazz, my mind is just in the clouds right now."

"Oh, well do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Danny panicked when he realized that he responded to fast. "Uh... I mean, no thanks." Jazz just looked at him, but slowly she turned her head. "But uh... can I ask you something?" She turned her head back and smiled.

"Sure Danny." She sat down next to him. "So what do you want to know?"

"Oh uh... it's just a random question actually." Danny smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... I was thinking... do you see me as water, earth, fire, or air?" Jazz just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do I see you as... what?! Danny what is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh... What I mean is that...uh"

"Danny..."

"Oh! Like a comparison! For example, I see you as air Jazz!"

"Me? You're comparing me as air?"

"We'll yeah! You see, you're as free as air! You choose what you want to do and nobody stops you from doing it."

"...you really think that I'm like air?" Jazz smiled a flattering look.

"Well yeah! Sam, I see her as earth because it's like she's one with it from all her gardening and from being an ultra recyclo vegetarian. Dash, I actually can't believe I'm using him an example but, I see him as fire because of his aggressiveness and anger. Mostly his temper."

"Really? What about water?"

"Well, If I think real hard, all I see are ballet dancers. Nobody I know is like water to me"

"Well, I'll answer your question by saying you're like water."

"Water?"

"Yeah! Actually as a matter of fact, I think you're like all of them.

"Really? How?"

"Think about it Danny. You're like water because you slowly flow along in learning how to use your ghost powers little by little. You're like earth because your strong like the earth and you never fall easily. You're like fire because of your aggressiveness on how hard you try to keep Amity Park save. Finally, your like air because you follow the wind that goes in one direction, and that direction is being a hero to everyone and anyone you save. Does that answer your question little brother?" All the info sank into Danny's head as he smiled like his mind had gotten clear.

"Yes it does! Thanks Jazz!" Danny quickly took one last bite out of his half eaten sandwich and one last gulp from his water. He put the rest of his food back in the fridge and ran up to his room, leaving the confused red headed girl at the table.

* * *

It was mid night at Fenton works' and the entire family was asleep... All but one family member. Danny had placed the leather book in his emptied out backpack and placed the strap over his shoulder. He then placed a note on his desk and transformed into phantom. He took one last look at his room.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, but you're going to have to hang on to that test for me until I get back." He then turned intangible, flew out of his room and flew away from Fenton Works'. Back onto the note on his desk, the note he had placed read:

_**Dear Mom, Dad, and Jazz,**_

_** I know I didn't tell you earlier, but I thought about going out into the world to learn to defend myself and I'm teaching myself how to do it. But even if i did tell you, you would of probably had said no right away and think i'm too fragile be doing this. Please don't go into a panic state and go crazy in trying to look for me. Don't take this the wrong way but, I wanna learn how to do this on my own without any of your help. I hope you understand. **__**Jazz, please tell Tucker and Sam what I'm up to that I'll be back as soon as I can. I don't know when I'll be back myself, but please stay safe in the city and help protect each other while I'm gone. Until then, all of you please live on with your life's and wait for me to until I come back. I love you all.**_

_** ~Danny**_

* * *

Danny Honestly didn't know where he was going. But he continued to fly and hoped to find some place where nobody will find him and that he will train privately. Soon several hours had passed, Danny had gone far out into the woods and he had started to grow exhausted. He looked down at his wrist watch and saw it was 3 in the morning. His eyes lid were slowly dropping, and he closed them for a bit. Suddenly, he felt the wind starting to pick up. He squinted his eyes a bit, but quickly snapped them open from the sight of the ground quickly getting closer. He flew up just before he hit the ground and had realized he fell asleep in mid air.

"Whoa! That was close. I gotta stay awake. Not until I find-" He paused as he looked in awe at the area had almost crash landed in. It was amazing. There was a pond with a waterfall connected to a rocky stone wall. There were grass lands near the pond but then it turns into ground land as it reached the center of the area. There were also tall trees that covered the sky and fireflies flying around the pond as a bit of small flowers covered the grasslands. "This... This place is perfect. Wide and open and hidden from everyone. This will be the place for where I'll train in private."

Danny Had spent the next couple of minutes making his shelter and clearing some places. Finally, it was 4:45... Danny had fell asleep. Until the morning, he'll start his training.

* * *

(A/N: I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry but I forgot to say that Aang and the gang are not going to appear in this story. Please don't hate me for that...still, hoped you liked it and stay cool! B-) )


End file.
